It has recently been discovered that a mixture, comprising a sulfone compound and a hydrogen halide compound, is an effective catalyst for use in the alkylation of olefin hydrocarbons by isoparaffin hydrocarbons to produce an alkylate reaction product, or alkylate. This discovery has been disclosed or claimed, or both, in several patent applications such as application Ser. No. 07/877,336 of Abbott and Randolph, filed May 1, 1992, and application Ser. No. 07/877,338 of Abbott et al, filed May 1, 1992. The alkylate reaction product generally contains hydrocarbons having seven or more carbon atoms, and it is a highly desirable gasoline blending component because of its high octane value as a motor fuel.
While a process which utilizes a catalyst composition comprising a sulfone component and a hydrogen halide component produces an alkylate product of very high quality, one side effect from using such a process in the production of alkylate is the formation of certain polymeric reaction by-products such as those referred to as acid-soluble oils, or ASO. These polymeric reaction by-products are referred to as acid-soluble oils because they are soluble in the catalyst utilized in the alkylation process and, thus, remain in the catalyst phase when the alkylate product resulting from the contact of a hydrocarbon mixture with an alkylation catalyst is separated from the alkylation catalyst. In an alkylation process which continuously separates the catalyst phase from the alkylation reaction product for reuse in the process reaction zone, there is a buildup of ASO in the catalyst. Over time the ASO concentration will reach unacceptable concentration levels if not removed. A low concentration of ASO in the alkylation catalyst comprising a sulfone component and a hydrogen halide component is believed to have a beneficial effect upon the alkylation process or its product. However, higher concentrations of ASO in the alkylation catalyst have an adverse effect upon the catalyst activity and the final alkylate end-product. An ASO concentration in the alkylation catalyst that exceeds certain acceptable limits will result in lowering the octane of the alkylate end-product with incremental increases in the ASO concentration causing incremental decreases in the alkylate octane.
In conventional continuous alkylation processes that use hydrogen fluoride (HF) as a catalyst, as opposed to the use of the aforementioned novel catalyst comprising a sulfone component and a hydrogen halide component, there are certain known methods used to remove the ASO from the HF catalyst. Particularly, enough of a portion of the HF catalyst that is utilized in the alkylation process is treated, or regenerated, so as to remove an amount of ASO at a rate that approximates the rate of accumulation of ASO in the alkylation catalyst. This is done by passing a portion of the HF catalyst to a stripping vessel whereby the HF is stripped from the ASO by means of a vaporous hydrocarbon such as isobutane with the HF passing as a part of the vaporous overhead stream from the stripping vessel and the ASO passing as a bottoms stream from the stripping vessel for further processing.
While the conventional alkylation catalyst regeneration techniques have worked well in the regeneration of the conventional HF catalyst, conventional means cannot be used to regenerate an alkylation catalyst mixture which includes a sulfone component. This is because the boiling range of ASO overlaps the boiling temperatures of certain sulfones such as sulfolane. Therefore, simple distillation techniques as are used to separate HF from ASO cannot be used to effectively regenerate a sulfone-containing alkylation catalyst. Additionally, it is necessary to separate ASO from the sulfone in order to reclaim the sulfone for reuse as a catalyst in the alkylation process.